Honeymoon in Fiji
by Torres-RobbinsFan
Summary: Post 7x20. Arizona and Callie spend their honeymoon in Fiji, but Sofia's health takes a turn for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

**Honeymoon in Fiji**

**A/N: I dont own any of these charaters. **

Arizona's POV - 

As the song ends I give my dad a huge hug with tears in my eyes. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Arizona. You have no idea how proud you made me and your mother today. Your brother would be very proud of you too. " He beamed at me.

I returned the smile and sat down to watch him dance with my mom and Calliope still dancing with her father. That was the first time my dad had spoken to me about Timothy since we laid him in the ground. The image of his star-spangled banner draped coffin still haunts my dreams…

"Robbins," Mark suddenly whispers in my ear interrupting my reverie, "Can I talk to you away from Callie for a moment?"

I nod and get up to follow him away from the crowd of people and most of all, away from Calliope's curious eyes.

Callie's POV - 

The second song ends I look at my dad with tears in my eyes and say, "Daddy, thank you so much for coming back to dance with me. It means so much to me."

"Calliope, I love you too much to stay away. Don't you worry about your mother. She will come around just like I did."

I smiled and tried to blink back the tears. He put his hand under my chin so I couldn't look away.

"She forgave me for having Aria out of wedlock before we were together so eventually she will forgive you too sweetie." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Now, where is Sofia? I just saw Mark with her a few minutes ago."

"What?" I exclaim. "She is supposed to be in our apartment with the babysitter until our flight leaves in the morning. It is way too late for her to be up! What is Mark thinking?"

I scan the room as I walk briskly looking for Arizona or Mark. Finally I spot them but what I see them doing stops me in my tracks. Arizona is whispering in Marks ear about something as her parents and my dad approach them, all wanting to hold Sofia. I start across the room but being one of the brides I can't just easily get across the room. Everyone from Jackson Avery to a new scrub nurse I had only seen once in my life got in my way.

As the song Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars started playing Arizona suddenly appeared at my side with an extra glowy smile.

"Calliope? May I have this dance?" she said giving me a super magic smile that made me want to forget dancing and get straight to the honeymoon side of things.

I grinned. "Of course, Arizona."

At the end of the song as we kissed the music didn't go into another song it stopped and I could hear Mark yelling at us.

"Torres! Robbins! Come on! You'll be late for your flight!"

I look at my new bride with curious eyes.

"Late?" I asked, puzzled. "I thought we were leaving in the morning?"

She didn't quite meet my eyes when she said, "There was a change of plans."

I kissed Arizona once more on the cheek, took her hand and we walked towards Mark. The crowd had formed a walk-way towards our car and everyone was blowing bubbles at us as we passed.

Not even ten minutes after we had left the party Arizona got a phone call interrupting our kiss yet again. I couldn't tell what the conversation was about but I could tell my new bride was talking to Mark.

I leaned back in the seat, closed my eyes and pictured us on our honeymoon. We had both wanted to go to Fiji but ruled it out because we couldn't bear to be that far away from Sofia for two weeks; so we settled on Los Angeles. Mark and Sofia were both flying with us and they were going to stay with Addison while Arizona and I stayed at a resort on the beach. I grinned at the thought of Arizona in a bikini.

Arizona's lips pressed softly against mine. "We're here my love."

The driver opened the door and Arizona and I got out. Mark handed Sofia to me while he helped get all of our stuff out of the car. As soon as we got all our luggage loaded onto a cart we headed off to our terminal.

"Callie, this way." Arizona said smirking a little bit.

"Um, no. This is the way for U.S. flights." I frowned, confused.

Arizona's smirk got wider as she waited for me to understand.

"We aren't going to Los Angeles are we?" I asked.

"Nope, now come on." Arizona grabbed my hand as we walked toward the seating area for Fiji.

"Arizona?"

She kissed me as we sat down and I handed Sofia to her. "Yes?"

"Sofia doesn't have a passport or anything. How is this going to work?"

Mark sat down on my other side and patted my shoulder "Torres, do you think I would forget to get my own daughter's passport for her mommies honeymoon?"

A/N: This is my first fanfic so reviews are greatly appreciated. I plan on making this about 10 or 15 chapters with lots of honeymoon fluff for calzona and of course TONS of baby Sofia cuteness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - **I know some of you don't like the Calzona/Mark SL that is on the show. I personally hate Mark for sleeping with Callie, but he is Callie's best friend and Sofia's biological father. I want to give him a chance to be a father to Sofia, and a best friend to Callie. **DON'T WORRY **he won't be busting in on them or anything, this story is more about Callie and Arizona being in love. I'm sorry if you don't like Mark being with them but this is how I see it happening in my head.

**Arizona's POV -**

I jolt awake to the sound of the pilot telling us we will be landing in about thirty minutes. I wake up my new bride with a kiss knowing that she is slightly disappointed about spending our wedding night on an airplane. I smile to myself as I think of how I will make it up to her tonight.

"Good morning!"

"Morning" she mumbles as she returns my kiss then reaches out to hold Sofia.

"You know, Mark has surprised me so far on this trip, I know we aren't even a day into it but he hasn't checked out any of the stewardess at all." I say in my happy, bubbly voice. "I'm glad that Mark is placing more emphasis on being a part of Sofia's life than being a man-whore."

Callie smiled as Arizona just mouthed the last word because Sofia was right there. "Actually, mommy saw Mark going into the bathroom with that one over there while your other mommy was asleep didn't she?" Callie was speaking to Sofia, and then turned to the blonde headed woman as the baby yawned. "I was feeding her and I saw them come out of the bathroom."

"Great." I said, very annoyed, "He is going to ruin this too."

Callie looked at me with those big brown eyes and a look that said don't-you-start-this-now. "He knows that he will have time to go looking for women but Lexie called him last night and I think they are going to get back together. Look, if he in anyway puts Sofia in danger or lets some strange woman around her I'll let you handle it how ever you want to handle it."

I smile "Thank you."

"-because if I deal with him he'll have his femur broken in several places."

"Oh, okay." I turned around to look at Mark; he was eyeing some girl in the aisle next to him. "Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you watch Sofia tonight?"

"Uh…" He looked at the red head he had been eyeing. She smirked and shook her head no in disappointment. "Yeah, Robbins I'll watch her…" he sighed.

"Terrific!" I beamed at him.

Callie smiled and leaned into me to whisper, "That was mean. I'm not saying he doesn't deserve it, it was just mean."

I kiss her then get lost in those big brown orbs of hers. "Calliope, you know I love Sofia but I have something _very special_ planned for just you and me tonight."

"Really? What would that be?" She gives me a knowing smile but she truly has no idea what I had put in to make this night special.

I love watching her eyes grow darker with lust as she imagines what I have planned for her.

_Several hours later Arizona is bringing her and Callie's luggage in the house. While Mark is bringing his in the rental right across the street. Callie is trying to sing Sofia to sleep when her dad calls._

**Callie's POV - **

"Mark? You're with Mark on your honeymoon?" Carlos almost shouts.

"Daddy it's not like that. Mark is only babysitting Sofia while Arizona and I have our alone honeymoon time. Mark rented a house across the street from Arizona's cousin's timeshare." I explained.

"Are you sure he'll be able to _just _watch Sofia for two weeks? I don't want my granddaughter being forgotten by that sperm donor while he goes around chasing women. You know we have a vacation house in Fiji. I would be more than happy to spend every minute of the next two weeks with my granddaughter."

Smiling slightly I sigh, "Thanks Dad, but I'm on my honeymoon and Arizona and I still want to spend a lot of time with Sofia so that will give Mark a chance to do whatever he wants to do."

"Okay honey. Well you have a great time on your honeymoon. Give Sofia a kiss for me."

"I will Dad. Bye. I love you."

"I love you too Calliope."

Arizona walks in the room to find Callie standing up rocking their baby singing her to sleep.

"Calliope?" Arizona's voice was dripping with lust making me shiver in anticipation.

She walked over to Sofia, kissed her on the cheek and muttered goodnight.

As I put her in the crib Arizona spoke again. "I just wanted to tell her goodnight because I don't think we are going to be seeing her again this evening."

I turned around to find her blue eyes dark with desire making me go weak in the knees just looking at her.

"See you tomorrow Mark!" I exclaimed as I took Arizona's hand and led her out of the house and across the street. I only paused a second to scoop her into my arms, kissing her as we made our way into the house.

**Arizona's POV- **

I wrapped my arms around Calliope's neck as she kissed me and stepped in to the house. "Calliope? Keep your eyes closed. For me? Please?"

She frowned but complied. I struggled to get out of the orthopedic surgeon grasp she had on me. She chuckled and gently let me down without peeking.

I took her hand and led her through a quick tour of the house, even though she had her eyes closed I knew it was slightly irritating for her to smell all these wonderful things and not know what they are.

I led her to the bedroom taking the long way across the courtyard just so I could see her brow wrinkle up in confusion when she heard the water fountain.

She grinned, "Are we taking a bath?"

I giggled as I led her into the bedroom and stood between her and the bed, "Hmmm not quite yet."

**General POV - **

Arizona kissed her full on the lips. The Latina wanted to gain some sort of control, tried to enter the blonde's mouth with her tongue. Arizona wasn't having that right now; Calliope would be in control soon enough. She bit gently on the darker woman's lip as she pulled away earning a much deserved exasperated sigh. "Calliope, love. You can open your eyes now."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer got a virus so I had to get that taken care of. I thought I would write a chapter really quick tonight and hopefully get to the more exciting parts tomorrow while it's quite around the house. **

**General's POV – **

Callie let out an involuntary gasp. There were gorgeous flowers all over the place. Lilies, orchids, roses, and other flowers Callie didn't know the names to look liked they were growing out of every possible place in the house.

Callie thought "_The only thing in this whole house that compares to their beauty is my blue-eyed blonde hair bombshell of a wife watching my reaction_."

"Oh, Arizona! It's beautiful!" Callie exclaimed amazed by the amount of work Arizona had put in to this just for her. She saw the smaller woman's bright blue eyes turn darker, with longing as her eyes traveled over her body. The blonde reached up to bring the Latina's lips down to meet hers. Arizona's tongue teased her lips. Callie kissed her passionately then said, "You set all this up for me. Don't you want me to see the whole house?" she asked trying her best to concentrate on what she was saying as the other woman was kissing her neck.

"Yes…but we'll…have…time…to explore…the…whole…house." She whispered in between kisses. "_Later_."

_The next morning…_

**Arizona's POV – **

I open my eyes to see the sun just peeking up around the clouds. I gently untangle myself from Calliope, kiss her on the cheek and head in the kitchen to make breakfast for us.

As I start setting the food out on the table Callie walks in the breakfast room and sits down. "Good morning!"

I smile and kiss her before sitting down. "Good morning Calliope."

We eat our pancakes in silence for a while before I ask, "What do you want to do today?"

Callie looked at me and smiled sheepishly. "I'm torn between spending all day on the beach with you and spending all day with Sofia."

"What about if we go to the beach for a few hours then spend the rest of the day with her?"

She winked at me. "That works for me, unless of course we get distracted at the beach."

I giggled.

"Oooh look! There's one!" I pointed about the third dolphin we had seen jump out of the ocean.

"Hahaha. You're so cute, I can't believe you've never seen dolphins before."

"Well, not all of us had the privilege of growing up in Miami."

She chuckled as she kissed my hand. "Arizona?" I instantly looked up at her because she sounded like she was about to apologize for something but she had done nothing wrong. Everything was perfect. Almost everything, Mark was still here a constant reminder of…well, at least we're married now, maybe he'll go back to Lexie and leave us alone…

I wrap my arms around her, smile kiss her gently and say, "Calliope? Why are you saying my name like that? You seem like you want to apologize for something when there is nothing to apologize for."

Callie bit her and sighed, I really want to go see Sofia.

I laughed, "Let's go see her then. I miss her."

"Wait," she grabs my arm and I could see tears threatening to spill in her eyes, "I know you want this to be just me and you all the time because it's our honeymoon, but I can't stop thinking about Sofia. I want her in my arms just as much as I want to spend every waking moment with you."

"Calliope," I say softly stroking her cheek, "it's okay. I love you, and I love Sofia. Maybe before I left for Africa I imagined just me and you on the beach together alone, but I've been thinking about Sofia all day too. I wouldn't have this trip any other way, okay? Well maybe except Mark."

She laughed.

_Several hours later Sofia was with Callie and Arizona for the night and Mark had gone off somewhere looking for a girl…_

**Callie's POV – **

"Arizona! Come here hurry! Look at this!" I yell into the kitchen.

She comes into the living room and stands by me. I have Sofia lying on her back on a blanket on the floor. I start singing and Sofia immediately starts waving her hands around and laughing.

"Awww…that's so sweet, you love it when mommy sings to you don't you babygirl?" Arizona says to Sofia then she turns to me, "I can't believe she's laughing already. That's a good sign. I didn't expect her to start laughing until we got back."

I kiss her and Sofia makes cooing noises so we laugh at her.

"Do you want to help me make dinner?" Arizona asks while Sofia grabs her finger and waves it around.

I chuckle, "Sure, I'll go get her bouncer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Callie's POV – **

After dinner I picked up a crying Sofia and take her in the in the living room to feed her. I decided to use the breast milk in refrigerator Mark didn't use today because Arizona thought it was going to go bad soon. Arizona grabbed her laptop and came to sit beside us while we decided on what to do for the next two weeks.

"That looks cool. I've always wanted to go snorkeling, and then we could go parasailing after that." Arizona looked at me for my input but I was a little bit distracted.

Sofia wouldn't take her bottle. She had always been a really good girl about eating. I immediately got a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I kissed her forehead. "She won't eat like she normally does; I know she should be hungry. She hasn't eaten in over five hours, plus she feels like she might have a fever."

Arizona took Sofia from me and attempted to give her the bottle herself. She wouldn't take it for her either.

"What is wrong with her? Why isn't she eating?" I ask starting to panic.

"Callie, calm down. It could be a lot of things, she could be teething and it hurts to eat. She might be ready for starting on solid foods but I doubt that…" Arizona answers, not wanting to voice the number of other things that could be wrong with their child. She feels around in Sofia's mouth to see if one of her bottom teeth is coming in. She grins, "She's just getting her first tooth in Callie."

"Ari, please just check her out a little bit more I have a really bad feeling." I reach out for Sofia and hold her tight to me. I pray that its just her tooth giving her a fever and making her not want to eat.

**Arizona's POV – **

I search through my bags looking for all the medical supplies I had brought just in case. I was really hoping Callie's gut instinct was wrong because I was beginning to feel uneasy about this as well. What if she had picked up some local disease or worse?...No, I told myself. You need to stay positive if only for Callie's sake. If she sees me panicking she's going to panic. I just need to breathe and hope this is all just a toothache.

I walk back in the living room and Callie hands her to me. I check her heart rate, normal. Blood pressure…normal. Fever…a little high at 99.7. I started listening to her breathing and it was a little more rapid than I wanted to hear, next I started listening to her heart. It sounded really good. Then, I heard it. A soft wooshing noise that wasn't supposed to be there. My own heart sunk. I turned back to Callie and I couldn't help the tears that were pooling in my eyes.

"Cal, we need to get her to Dr. Fletcher now. She's has to get an echocardiogram and an x-ray of her chest to see how bad this is. I'm going to call him. Can you get us a flight out of here ASAP?"

"I…I…yeah…I guess. She has another heart problem?"

Still holding Sofia, I kiss her gently on the lips, "Calliope we will get through this. Sofia will get through this okay?"

I hear Callie talking to her father in Spanish as I lay Sofia down in her crib after calling Dr. Fletcher.

I pick up my phone and dial Marks number, "Mark? Hey it's Arizona. You need to pack all your stuff up. We have to go to Texas."

"What? Why the hell are we going to Texas?"

"Because Sofia has a hole in her heart and he one of the best pediatric surgeons in the world. He is in Texas right now on vacation with his family. He is doing me a huge favor by meeting us at the airport and taking Sofia in right away. He's at Texas Children's Hospital getting clearance right now. So will you please hurry up and come help us pack up?" I hang up with Mark and watch my little girl sleep so peacefully.

"Arizona! Daddy said he has a jumbo jet here, he is calling right now to have it fueled and ready. It should be ready by the time we get there."


End file.
